Continuity Errors
A continuity error is defined as any time in a piece of fiction where an event in the plot (whether small or large) contradicts information previously received. It has been stated that Happy Tree Friends relies largely on an absence on plot continuity to function. This allows them to kill any of the characters and still have them available to use in later episodes. However, in addition to characters coming back from the dead and/or miraculously losing major injuries, there are many other cases of continuity errors from episode to episode and even some within the same. Cuddles *In the HTF Break Seize the Day, Cuddles is clearly shown to suffer from photosensitive epilepsy. However, in In a Jam, he is completely unaffected by the flashing lights, even though they give Handy a seizure. (It is possible that Cuddles did not suffer a seizure because he was not focused on the lights, or due to the fact that he had one eye covered, as obscuring one eye can lower the risk of seizures.) Seizurecontinues.png|Cuddles having a seizure. Hdefault41.jpg|Cuddles not having a seizure. Giggles *Giggles has dated several different male characters throughout the series. Tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG|Giggles loves Cuddles... Russell and Giggles.jpg|...and Russell... Coldhearted---giggles and mole.JPG|...and The Mole... Giggles and Cro-Marmot (Cold Hearted).png|...and others... On My Mind.png|...even Flippy! Lumpy *The size of Lumpy's brain changes many times throughout the entire series. *In Snow What? That's What!, Lumpy is shown relaxing shirtless in a hammock without being affected in any way, but in Just Desert, he is dressed in very heavy winter clothing to go hiking in the mountains. Furthermore, in Snow Place to Go, he is shivering in the cold along with everyone else (though it is possible that he can only take the cold for a certain amount of time). *In All Flocked Up, Lumpy is unable to climb a tree, so he has to come up with other ways, but in Doggone It, he climbs one effortlessly to escape Whistle. (This could be due to the fact the tree in All Flocked Up was much larger in circumference). *In Concrete Solution, Lumpy has blue eyes, but in Wishy Washy, his eyes are green. *Lumpy has hoofed feet in Every Litter Bit Hurts, but toed feet in Wipe Out. Large brain.png|An example of Lumpy's large brain. Emptyhead.png|An example of Lumpy's tiny brain. Chillin.png|Lumpy loving the cold. Snow-Place-to-Go-300x300.jpg|Lumpy miserable in it. Lumpy and the tree.png|Moose don't climb trees, silly. Chewedtree.png|Hello? I just said they don't climb trees. Blue eye.png|Lumpy's blue eye. Scaryasslumpy.png|Lumpy with green eyes. lumpyhoof.png|Lumpy with hooves. Wipeout----toes.JPG|Now Lumpy has toes. Handy *Handy's arms are cut off at the elbow in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, but they are cut off at the wrist in House Warming, Concrete Solution, From Hero to Eternity, and Double Whammy Part I. Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG|Handy's hands are cut off at the wrist. Half Handy.PNG|Here his arms are cut off at the elbow. Nutty *The size of Nutty's brain changes between episodes. *In Concrete Solution, Nutty has a bowl of fruit on top of his fridge but in Chew Said a Mouthful he shown to hate fruit. Sugarcub 7.jpg|Nutty's tiny brain from Easy Comb, Easy Go. Eggbrain.png|Nutty's large brain from Swelter Skelter. Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty having a bowl of fruit in his kitchen. Applejuicebad.png|Nutty hates fruit. Sniffles *A glaring example would be how the length of his snout changes throughout the series, starting out very long and later becoming a lot shorter. Snouts.png|I guess Sniffles got plastic surgery over the years Flaky *In From A to Zoo, Flaky is clearly shown to be afraid of chicks, but in Take a Hike, she saves an eaglet without any sign of fear. It is possible, however, that she is only afraid of certain kinds of birds. *Similarly, in both Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya and Mime to Five, Flaky is very clearly shown to suffer from acrophobia (fear of heights). However, once again in Take a Hike, she was not afraid to climb the tree to return the eaglet to its nest. (However, in Mime to Five it could have been performance anxiety.) *Handy was shown teaching Flaky how to drive in Easy Comb, Easy Go even though she was seen driving alone in Concrete Solution, which premiered earlier. 88582524852.png|Flaky afraid of a chick. TAH1.png|Flaky not afraid of an eaglet. Acrophobia.png|Flaky's afraid of heights. TAH4.png|Flaky's as comfortable as Flaky gets with heights. Panoramictraffic.png|Flaky driving. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky learning how to drive two months later. The Mole *In Stealing the Spotlight, it is implied that The Mole cannot feel pain, as he does not notice that his thumb is on fire. However, in Double Whammy Part II he, notices when he cuts his foot on a piece of glass. (However it's possible that he can only feel pain in certain parts of his body). *His hearing in episodes can vary from good, to average, to almost completely deaf. Userbox Mole.jpg|Mole cannot feel his thumb on fire. Mole stepped on a glass shard.PNG|Yet here he noticed he cut his foot. Wtf 029.png|Mole clearly hears the "music". Ever 6.png|Yet he misses Giggles' screams. Russell *In Sea What I Found, he needs to wear scuba gear, but in Off the Hook and Sea of Love, he is shown without it. (It is possible that it is simply a matter of depth and/or time difference). Scubarussell.png|Russell needs to wear scuba gear. Maskonwure.jpg|Russell without scuba gear. Seaoflove---hi there fishy.JPG|Russell without scuba gear too. Cro-Marmot *In From Hero to Eternity, Cro-Marmot was seen floating in the flood without having any effect on the water (though it's probably because the water was moving fast). However, in Wipe Out and Swelter Skelter, he was shown to have very powerful freezing abilities. Later on, in By The Seat Of Your Pants, he also entered a swimming competition but to be fair, we never see him in the water. Whirlpool.jpg|Cro-Marmot and his ice block have no effect on water. Wipe 63.jpg|Cro-Marmot and his ice block have this kind of effect on water. Cro-Marmot,AndLemonade.png|And this effect outside of it. Flippy/Fliqpy *When flipped out, his eyes vary from yellow, green, blue in Remains to be Seen, any variation of the first two, and even staying normal pac-man black in his debut. (Though the blue eye variation is most likely a goof). *In Double Whammy Part I, it is revealed that if you dump water on Fliqpy, he will flip back to Good Flippy. However, in By The Seat Of Your Pants, Fliqpy went into the pool to chase after Lumpy without flipping back. (This could be due to the fact that in Double Whammy Part I, him being splashed with water was a surprise to him, while in By The Seat Of Your Pants, he was fully expecting the water). ThisKnife 6.jpg|Fliqpy with green eyes. FlippyY.jpg|Fliqpy with yellow eyes. Flippy on halloween.jpg|Fliqpy with blue eyes. HaS 22.PNG|Fliqpy with pac-man eyes. Not today.png|Fliqpy becomes Flippy because water was dumped on his head. Fliqpy Swimming.png|But he swims? Mr. Pickels *In both animate and inanimate form, the size of Mr. Pickels repeatedly changes, sometimes even in the same episode. Lammy_with_cuddles.jpg|A large inanimate Mr. Pickels. On tray.png|A much smaller inanimate Mr. Pickels. Meet_Lammy_and_Mr__Pickels.PNG|A large animate Mr. Pickels. Picklesandwich.png|A much smaller animate Mr. Pickels. Non-Character *The time period of the show constantly varies to complete impossibility. *Many episodes show a beach in or extremely close to town. However, Who's to Flame? shows an overview of the town depicting it as completely land-locked. Sputnik 1 Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya.PNG|A satellite that was only in orbit in late 1957 to early 1958. Russell's iPhone.jpg|Russell with a modern smartphone/iPhone, which came out in around 2007. You're Kraken me up Beach.png|A beach shown in or very near town. Town.png|Land-locked. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists